powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the flow of ones physical energy. 'A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Physical-Force Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Natural Energy Manipulation *Bioplasmic Manipulation Others Terms *Ki *Qi *Prana *Fighting Power *Latent Energy Capabilities Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness ''Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Applications *Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Channel chi within the body to obtain a supernatural condition. *Learn the ways of Mystical Martial Arts. *Use Chi Augmentation to increase one's chi energy. *Unleash powerful strikes of energy that could decimate large areas. *Use one's chi to take flight. *Users are able to enhance their energy by using Combat Empowerment, making their body stronger as they fight, thus strengthening their chi. *Focus one's chi to sense the strength of their opponent. *Gain superhuman awareness. *Increase the body's muscle mass. *Can be powered by one's shear force of will. *Create a layer of invisible armor. *Become one with nature and command the elements. *Mix one's chi with the chi of others Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons. *Project a manifestation of one's inner power **The rarest of all manifestations is the dragon. *Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to manifest one's chi. *Gain markings on ones body. *Gain connections to magic objects. *Gain powerful weapons. *Gain moral balance by yin and yang. *Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. Associations *Aether Manipulation: Source of this ability *Aura Manipulation: Often seen a radiate of one's ki. *Life-Force Manipulation: Main key to this ability. *Mystic Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must be in balance with their own morals. *Ambition Manipulation- Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. Comparisons Between Chi and Aura In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However there are some feats that both are unable to perform. '''Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Cannot be aware of illusions. *Cannot ascend beyond one's physical body, but can be a representation of their own power. *Deals with morality and strength. 'Aura' *Requires spiritual harmony. *Limited to range *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Can ascend to a higher level of existence. *Deals with emotion and spiritual power. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of concentrated masses of it. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Vunerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi.Ex: Vegeta being controlled by Babdi. Known Users *Various Characters (Dragon Ball series) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Temujin (Marvel Comics) *The Four Xiaolin Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Four Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series) via training from the Ninja Tribunal. *Haki users (One Piece) *Several characters (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Ryu Hyabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Kade (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Ku fei (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Setsuna (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Asuna (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Kotarou (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma 1/2) *Cologne (Ranma 1/2) *Herb (Ranma 1/2) *Happosai (Ranma 1/2) Gallery Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can strengthen his Gear third abilities with his Busoshoku Haki in order to unleash his powerul Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun to deal great damage to large opponents. GokuKamehamehaWave.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) forming his ki into his signature Kamehameha wave. Leo's Dragon.png|Leonardo (Teenage Muntan Ninja Turtles 2003) is able to manifest his chi into rarest of all physical representations, the dragon. Ryu Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) is able to form his ki into his traditional Hadoken. Leonardo Gunshin.png|Leonardo (TMNT 2003) wield's 'Gunshin', which can command white flames of the Dragon King. Donatello Biyako.png|Donatello (TMNT 2003) wields 'Biyako', which can call cleving winds. Michelangelo Inazuma.png|Michelangelo (TMNT 2003) wields 'Inazuma', which commands lightning from the heavens. Raphael Banrai.png|Raphael (TMNT 2003) wields 'Banrai', which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Kamehameha vs. Galick Gun.png|One of the most well known examples of chi being used in battle, the Kamehameha Wave vs. the Galick Gun (Dragon Ball Z). Ryu Denjin Hadoken.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighters), channeling electical energy into his ki, forming a Denjin Hadoken. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Fantasy Power